His and his curcumstances: Chapter one
by Chaos-of-kirigakure
Summary: Naruto steals money from Sasuke and faces Kakashi with relentless behavior, Kakashi has him return the money to Sasuke, but will Sasuke accept it.....? (Rated G) My first fan-fic! Yay!


Disclaimer: No, I do not, in fact own Naruto...but I'd die to...

My first fan-fic! R&R, please!

**His and his curcumstances **

kakashi. ----- --

Mission one:**The first story**.

The boy approached the door not too hesitantly.He, for one, was not afraid of Kakashi!  
His hand went to the golden bamboo door, his hand slid on the doorknob. He twisted it slightly.  
'Naruto!' The voice thundered from behind the doors. Naruto jumped back, loesing his jacket and sandals to the floor. /How'ed he know I was here.../ Naruto thought, shaking off the feeling of fear he'd always gotten from Kakashi.  
/Who am I kidding...? He knows everything/  
He twisted the knob and let the door swing back against the wall. It was about to bounce back closed when Naruto put his foot in the way to stop it. He wasn't going to risk opening that door again--even if it meant loesing his foot.  
He sighed hevily and went inside, looking wildly around for the purple haired cotstrophe. 'Ahh, Naruto...' Kakashi said coming into veiw from the darkened kitchen. 'How nice f you to grace us with your presence'  
Naruto sighed. He could tell whan Kakashi was upset---and Kakashi was upset.  
'I can't believe you did that, Naruto, that was a horrable thing to do!' Kakashi's femanine voice sounded rather threatening at times.  
Naruto frowned. 'Like you never did anything stupid when you were my age!' He turned his back to Kakashi-scared as hell. He wanted to run.  
'So, where is it, Naruto...?' Kakashi said. His voice much softer this time. More quiet.  
Naruto glared at the wall facing him. /Stop glaring at me/ He imagened the wall shouting. /I didn't do anything wrong here!  
You did! You bastard/ Naruto's glare worsened.  
Kakashi held his hand out, dainty fingers brushing against Naruto's black tee-shirt. 'Give it to me, Naruto'  
/Give it to you./ Naruto thought, scoffing to himself. /Wouldn't you like that/ Naruto flew against the wall as Kakashis' fist connected with his back. 'Stop thinking about me like that!' Over Naruto's shoulder, he could see a red flash. The red flash of the sharigan burning. He sighed, tuning his gaze back onto the wall.  
/Damn Kakashi!' He thought, pushing himself away from the wall. /I can't even think...without him--!' Naruto realized it wasn't of much use to bitch about him when it was as if he was blurting it out Kakashi could still here it as plain as day.  
Naruto pushed himself away from the wall so his own two feet were suppourting him again. He reached in his pocket.  
Kakashi was smiling from behind his back, he was rather proud of Naruto, allthough they had their fights. But all Naruto could see hid doing was looking at him. No smile. No glare. It was just Kakashi.  
He pulled it out of his pocket and slammed it down into Kakashis' palm. 'Good,now go return this to Sasuke.' Kakashi turned his hand sideways and let the money fall loosly into Naruto's hand.  
Naruto just about had the shit scared out of him. 'Wait--but, how did you know'  
'Naruto...' Kakashi said, kneeling down to Narutos' level. He lifted his hand up, and pointed to his left eye. '...Don't be stupid'  
Once again, scared shitless. Kakashi looked down at him coldly. 'Now'  
Naruto tuned and dashed out the door.  
'Oh,' Kakashi said brisly.  
Naruto's head came from the frames edge.  
'Yes, Sensei'  
'Apologize to him'  
Naruto's face loosened slightly.

Naruto's footsteps died as he got closer to his destenation--Sasuke's door.  
He balled his hand in a fist and set it against the door. Three quiet taps. He waited.  
A few minutes.  
He sighed, wondering if Sasuke was even home. /Probably out with his friends.../ Naruto thought as he turned around. /He's so popular...eveyone likes Sasuke...Noone ever likes the orphaned boy sitting in the corner...the one that NEEDS attention/  
He balled the money up in his hand. /I need this money more than he does/ Naruto heard the squeaking of a door behind him. He turned around and saw Sasuke standing there, his oversized black shirt coller swaying in the direction of the wind. 'You have a lot of nerve to show your face around here!' He turned to the side, bare feet slapping old unsteady wood. He lifted a ciggerette to his mouth, blowing a small stream of fire from his lips. He put the cigerette back in his mouth and turned to Naruto. 'What the hell do you want'  
Naruto looked around for a second before he actually remembered what he was there for. 'Um...' He stammered. 'I...Uh...' He held his hand out, the money crincled up in a tight ball. 'Here! Take it!' Sasuke glared, taking the cigerette from his mouth and walked up to Naruto. He slapped the money out of Naruto's hands, naruto turned and watched as the wind carried it off with a few leaves.  
'What the hell did you do that for, Sasuke!' Naruto demanded, focasing Sasuke in his gaze. Sasuke shortened his black eyes at Naruto. 'If you were desperate enough to take it in the first place, you shouldn't have ever come back here with it! I don't want it'  
/There isn't much of a choice now, anyway.../ Naruto thought, watching as the wind picked up a few more leaves and scattered them.  
'Get the hell out of my sight!' sasuke said, tossing his cigerette over his shoulder. Naruto couldn't believe he'd come here, either, Kakashi was always pushing him around, making him do things. 'Whatever, Sasuke!' He shouted throwing his hand out to his side. 'I was going to apologize to you, but you're right! I shouldn't have even come in the first place'  
Sasuke wasn't phased. It was as if Naruto hadn't even said a thing, as if he hadn't even come all this way just to say 'I'm sorry.' and give his money back.  
naruto turned and started to walk away, his jacket trailing loosly on the ground as he clenched it in his hand.  
'You're right, Naruto'  
Naruto stopped in place, not wanting to know if he heard what he just heard. 'You're right...' sasuke said again as he walked up to naruto. Naruto couldn't help wonder what Sasuke was up to...or if for once he was just being nice,...if he was ready to change'  
'I shouldn't pick on you all the time...' He put his hand out over Naruto's shoulder beside his face.  
Naruto was sure Sasuke was trying to shake his hand, but as he looked at the pale hand beside his face, he couldn't help wondering if Sasuke was doing somthing else,  
and if he shook his hand he'd be embarresing himself.  
He put his hand in Sasuke's.  
Sasuke shook his hand. 'Fair now?' Naruto let his hand slide out of Sasuke's limp grasp as he turned to face him.  
'Besides...' Sasuke smirked evily. '...There are a few things I want you to do for me...'

End of part one.


End file.
